


Keeper of My Heart

by ValentineDevil



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineDevil/pseuds/ValentineDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin used to always brag about how his family owned a zoo ( yes-their very own zoo, however small) but in recent years Balinor has been struggling to make ends meet, wanting to care for the animals that have been there before Merlin was a young boy, the same genes there for generations.<br/>But times are tough, they may have to face their hardest decision yet: to sell out. The zoo has been their lively hood for a hell of a long time, the only thing they know. All of the zoo keepers and staff having worked there since their adolescence state- they were a family, and yet Balinor is that much older now. Its time for Merlin to become the leader of their little fort: and Balinor will not sell to anyone whom is less than worthy.</p>
<p>Pendragon Entertainment is one of the richest companies in the world: owning theme parks and aquariums a like to touch the subject lightly, albeit no zoo. Willing to offer a hefty price for such a place, Uther makes an unannounced appointment to the Emrys Zoo.<br/>So, how does Arthur get stuck mucking out stables and tiger shit? He doesn't quite know himself. All he knows is that hes knee deep in foul with the most stunning man hes ever met, and he wonders just what he got himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Work contains explicit language & content.

“Gwaine! For fucks sake- stop messing around- they're going to arrive any minute now!” a frustrated voice bellowed. It was Mordred.

Gwaine glanced up from where he sat pulling warped expressions at Krissy (one of the three Bornean Orangutans) through the thick glass to make a face at the young man instead. Krissy clapped her large hands in amusement, though the sound was only a faint thump through the barrier. She was a clever little thing, with a sense of humour far greater than Mordred's.

“I'm _coming_ ” Gwaine hissed, stretching his limbs as he came to stand. Mordred winced at the clicking of bones fitting back together nicely, shifting in his leather Doc Martins: compulsory footwear.

“You said that to Merlin ten minutes ago, and-” static from the radio cut Mordred off as he fumbled with the device. “What- Freya? I can't understand you-”

“ _They're here Mordred, where are you? Wheres Gwaine? Merlin wants us all to meet them”_ Freya's gentle voiced echoed within the small building, though distorted by the radio waves. Gwaine seized the walkie-talkie from Mordred in one swift movement, holding it above his head when Mordred attempted to take it back.

“On our way” Gwaine cheered in the gadget, smirking at Mordred who frowned as he snatched the device back. Gwaine let out a chuckle as Mordred somewhat hit him in the arm, the playful gesture making Gwaine grin which earned him a pearly white smile from the raven haired youth.

The zoo wasn't spectacularly large, but big enough to hold some 100 animals -some smaller than others, but always unique in shape and colour, and of course, personality- which always gave the keepers work to do. The old, broken down Café was also being (somewhat) renovated which added more hassle for them, especially Gwaine and Mordred, the building being in the centre of the decent sized Primate area where they worked.

Gwaine could see the spots of golden jumpers from a distance near one of the newly built enclosures. Gwaine picked up his pace along the wide, gravelling path, Mordred at his heels. On the opposite side Titus (a very heavy built Asiatic Lion) let out a low rumbling roar as Gwaine jogged past. The old boy probably hadn't been fed yet today- the meat shipment late as usual, or perhaps he just didn't like Gwaine very much. Mordred chuckled at the way his partner shook ever so slightly in the presence of the magnificent beast.

As they neared, Gwaine spotted Freya chatting with Merlin quietly. Freya wore her coal hair in a messy pony tail and it was obvious that her jumper had been slipped on in a hurry, if the inside-out'ness of the material was anything to go by. Merlin didn't look much better off, his dark hair was gravitating at different angles, blue bags under his eyes to match his pale complexion. But at least his clothes were presentable, regardless of the restless night.

“You're here!” Merlin exclaimed, turning his attention to his close friend with the rugged bearded and wispy hair- whom was known none the less than Gwaine, the real monkey of the primates! Gwaine let out a cackle of a laugh, coming to stand beside Merlin as a large truck beeped slowly towards them. Nimueh walked carefully backwards as she guided the white vehicle into position, her boots scraping against the grey gravel. Freya let out an excited squeak when the truck let out a heavy puff, settling into a stand-still position by the new enclosure.

Merlin sauntered towards the back of the truck, eager to be the first to take a peek at the new arrivals. The driver hopped out of his seat and came round to unlock the wide door. Merlin felt Freya and Nimueh's heat radiate behind him as they watched the door open in silent anticipation, revealing two beach wood crates with carefully crafted holes in the side, small enough to only stick a finger through- not that it would be advisable.

“Got it!” Came a voice behind them. Merlin glanced to find Percival driving a machine that he would never be able to remember the name of. “Just had to make sure the Piranhas were fed: don't want them eating each other” Percival explained. Merlin nodded reassuringly, knowing the fish were just as important as the rest of the animals, even these ones. After a moment of lifting and transferring the boxes to the tiled flooring the of the new carnivore rooms, separated into 3 sleeping areas (which all connected to each other, and the outside enclosure by metal sheets that acted like sliding doors, that the keepers could control) the walls were made of hardy bricks that had been painted white for ease of cleaning.

Percival gave the all clear to let the creatures out, the only thing separating Merlin, Freya and Nimueh and them was a green grid metal wall, there so they could view the area easily before letting them have a run outdoors. Merlin leaned closer as he gave the order to let them loose into the straw bottomed beds, thankful for the other walls around him to protect them from the rain that had started soaking the other keepers outside who were waiting patiently to see the beasts.

Orange and black paraded Merlin's eyes, beautiful soft fur of the female Sumatran tiger. She growled in a deep huff, springing out of the crate to explore the indoor area, the male not far behind her. Freya gasped at the male's thick, white coat and light brown stripes that embedded the fur on his back and legs. His ice blue eye's were a thing to behold, it took Merlin's breath away- and most likely Freya's as well. Merlin stood up straight when the male moaned at him, coming closer to the metal grid, baring his teeth in a threat display.

Merlin glimpsed at Nimueh's wide smile, her eyes round abysses in the bright, surgically clean room. Merlin nodded to himself, knowing the tiger's were already confident enough to take their first steps ever on to fresh grass and into open air, regardless of the metal link fence around them- it would be better than what they had, being cooped up inside someone's house _illegally_.

In a matter of moments, the metal doors were sliding open and the tiger's bore out, disappearing from sight as they began to test the limits of the outside world. Merlin smiled, finally finding peace now that the tigers were here. No other zoo would take them, despite the spectacular male, Ghost and his mate, Hallow. If it wasn't for his father's persistent pleading for the previous owners to hand them over, they would have been euthanised for sure. They would discuss the costs later.

“I'm sure you two can take it from here” Merlin grinned. Freya and Nimueh smiled in return, already getting started with enrichment for the tigers. They had been the carnivore keepers for over 10 years between them, and had a lot of experience in dealing with rescued wild animals, mostly the meat eating kind.

Merlin headed out of the side door for the keepers to use and made his way round the side to watch the other workers in awe as they stared at the tigers clambering over the yellow rocks in their enclosure. Merlin spotted Gaius and Alice, the zoo's veterinarians, and strolled towards them, knowing that they wouldn't be needed today, though to settle his mind he wanted Gaius to keep an eye on the new arrivals, even though Freya or Nimueh would be able to notice if something was wrong just as well as the old man.

“That's fine, Merlin. But you and I both know there's no need to worry. I looked over their files more than twice and they seem in perfect health, though the male is on the bulkier size. But that's to be expected from eating McDonald burgers”

“What about the female?” Merlin quizzed, wanting to know every detail.

“She lost some weight while in custody, but I assume that being from the stress. She is in normal weight guidelines though...They are stunning though, aren't they.” Gaius asked rhetorically, tugging his white jumper tighter around his body, the rain seeming to have put a damper on things.

Merlin hummed in agreement, watching the tigers open their mouths in some feeble attempt to catch every glimmering drop of rain. As the water cascaded down Merlin's face, he saw two figures huddle together under an umbrella.

“Lancelot! Gwen!” Merlin called out, shifting over to the couple, dismissing Gaius with a small smile. “I know you said you wanted my help sorting out some enrichment for the giraffes?” Merlin asked, just confirming his suspicious. But to be honest, it had been a busy weekend and his brain wasn't working at it's best standard to say the least.

“Yeah, we thought about attaching branches to longer wooden poles around the paddock. The male has definitely grown and I'm sure he could do with a bit of a challenge. We may have to change the old posts too: they're practically rotting” Lancelot admitted, allowing Merlin into the safety under the green umbrella. Gwen nodded in agreement as Merlin sighed. _More costs...Guess I'll have to postpone that trip..._ Merlin thought, folding his arms as a shiver sparked across his spine.

“I'll get Percival to help put those up then, I'll order the wood tonight so it'll be here in a few days” Merlin told them, glancing between the two.

“Thank you, Merlin” Gwen beamed- she truly cared for the hoof stock, with Lancelot by her side. They didn't have many hoof stock members: just three Nigerian Giraffes, a herd of Grevy Zebra and a group of Black Faced Impalas, but it was enough to keep the monthly budget draining out of existence.

Colourful dots invaded Merlin's vision: the first visitors of the day had arrived despite the weather, in bright waterproof coats that just screamed attention along with the blue stamps on their hands. If you were to take a peek, the ink would read 'Emrys Zoo' bent over the head of a proud lion (more specifically Thor, Titus' father). Merlin immediately ordered the rest of the keepers away, letting Percival quickly know about hoof stock situation before heading back to the lonely lodge.

Merlin passed by Cedric and Sophia (the 'bird folk' as they say) with the dazzling Scarlet Macaws that would put on a little show for the visitors at noon. Merlin gave a wave which Sophia gladly returned, Cedric too caught up with the misbehaving bird on his shoulder.

When Merlin finally creaked open the door to his humble home, he felt relief and dread wash over him simultaneously. The family zoo had been going on for generations, some of the animals had been there since and before Merlin was a young boy. And he knew as he settled into the office that connected his lodge to his parent's, that they would have to make some tough calls to secure their future.

“The shipment's late...” Balinor huffed, clicking away at the old white computer that had nestled itself between a few dozen mountains of paperwork.

“I thought so. But we have enough food to last the animals another week, so don't worry about it, father” Merlin instructed, taking a seat in one of the spinning chairs, relaxing in the soft faux leather. A waft of warming dough sweetened Merlin's senses, his mother must be cooking again.

“Hows the R and A house holding up?” His father asked, turning away from the fuzzy screen.

“Will and Valiant seem to have a handle on things” Merlin replied. The Reptile and Amphibian house, run by Valiant and Will had to have fixtures replaced some months back due to electrical issues, but Merlin believed those to be sorted out now. At least he hoped so anyway.

It didn't use to be like this, running around fixing posts and replacing sockets and bulbs. The zoo used to be filled to the brim with visitors, they had sponsors, the most important wild animal centre this region of the UK. But since an enormous and obnoxious theme park opened up a few miles away, no one seemed to bother going the extra few miles into the countryside to see creatures they would never experience in their life. Favouring terrifying rides and cheap, greasy hot dogs and sugar filled drinks instead. Merlin didn't get it, he never would. Oh how he despised Pendragon Entertainment. Taking away all their visitors, all except for the small children that would come by with their teachers on school trips- theme parks being inappropriate and too non-educational for 3-9 year olds.

“You should get some rest, son” Balinor's voice was soft, encouraging. But Merlin couldn't sleep, he still had to check on Elyan and Mithian with the small furries. His work was far from over.

“I can't rest, not-” Merlin began, but his mother's entrance interrupted him.

“You rest. Balinor will check on them, and I'll sort out some of the paperwork here, alright” It wasn't a question, it was an order. Hunith blew a wisp of brown hair from her eyes and smiled, knowing she had won, she always did. Merlin let out a heavy sigh, defeated. He breathed out an 'alright' before hauling his weight to stand. Merlin felt like stumbling up to his room, and he probably did. Staying up all night never worked for Merlin, regardless if he wanted sleep or not. Sleep was insignificant in comparison to the zoo and its inhabitants. After taking a quick shower to release the earthy rain drops from his skin, Merlin slithered into his bed. He had barely tugged on the blanket before falling into a deep slumber.

 

 

When Merlin awoke some time later, it was with a start, leaping out of bed like a clumsy gazelle.

“What on earth..?” Merlin muttered under his breath. The moan of a roaring engine was enough to startle anybody from their slumber, but that wasn't what woke Merlin. Vehicles don't come to the lodge, they own no cars either... So what was going on? Merlin pulled a section of his blue curtain back just enough to see a horrid machine. Metallic red with sleek edges, leather seats, open roof. Well, maybe it was a good looking car that Merlin wouldn't ever have enough money to go near let alone own, but still. Merlin frowned at the Ferrari engine, it must have disturbed the animals quite a bit, and that was not acceptable.

Merlin pulled on his ripped jeans (not designer of course, no, one of the Fennec Foxes made these holes) and pulled on his long-sleeved black top before struggling into his woolly golden jumper that read 'Merlin' in small white print above his left nipple. Merlin stepped into his muddy boots and quickly raced down the stairs, missing a step each time to get to the bottom sooner. Merlin fumbled with the door for a moment until it finally released and he could step out into the cool air, the rain having stopped. Merlin closed the door swiftly behind him and made his way to the car, only to find no one sitting in it, never mind by it. A frown made itself known and Merlin's eyes furrowed in confusion.

That's when he heard the voices. Merlin tilted his head to the side like a dog, zoning in on the sounds of rough tones. Slowly, Merlin made his way to his parent's door, slightly ajar, allowing Merlin to see into the bare hall. Letting himself in, Merlin kept himself unknown, carefully getting closer to the voices in the studio- he knew one belonged to his father, but he couldn't quite place the other.

“Your father's in a meeting” Came a voice. Merlin turned to find Hunith coming from the kitchen with two cups of tea seated nicely on a tray.

“Who with?” Merlin whispered, only to be met by a shrug and a kind smile from his mother.

“Someone important” Hunith finally said, eyeing the tea on the tray. “Take the tea to them for me” Hunith's tone was a gentle plea, knowing all too well Merlin was just dying inside to get a peek at the so called important guests.

“Of course” Merlin grin, carefully taking the tray as to not spill the beverages. Balancing the tray on one hand, Merlin opened the door to the office with the other, keeping his head down to not be as noticeable. No luck. The voices stop immediately and Merlin glanced a look up at the most terrifying man he's ever seen. He was a large man, broad shouldered and beer bellied, with thinning grey hair, but he couldn't have been much older than fifty. The man stood before him, arms folded across his chest as if he was annoyed with the whole world. He probably was. Merlin put the tea on the desk without a word, lowing his gaze in a feeble attempt to be swallowed up by the earth. Only then did Merlin spot a young man sitting in his chair by the desk, all shinning blond hair and sexy muscles.

_Fuck._

Merlin gulped at the awkwardness as the man who couldn't have been much older than Merlin locked eyes with him. He must have been twenty two, twenty three maybe, with Merlin being nineteen. He had a sort of proud demeanour about him, a pride in those blue eyes of his. The man was broad shouldered like the grim reaper behind him, and only when it was too late did Merlin realise he was staring.

“Your tea?” Merlin squeaked, settling the tray amongst the papers. The blond broke their gaze and mumbled a thanks, as least that's what Merlin thought he said. He could have called Merlin an imbecile for all God knows. Merlin was too busy staring at his pale lips to register the notes that came out of them.

Merlin was brought back to reality by the sound of a deep sigh being emitted by his father on the other side of the room.

“I'll say it again: this zoo is. Not.For.Sale.” Balinor huffed, folding his own arms on his chest.

The older man scowled, like you would when telling off a child:

“You should reconsider” He barked, though his tone was calm.

“I would never sell to a buyer whom is any less than worthy” Balinor glared. “And you don't make the cut, my friend”. Merlin froze by the door, this man was seriously trying to buy out the zoo. _How dare he even have the audacity,_ Merlin thought bitterly about the treacherous man, biting on his cheek to keep from saying something he would regret.

“Fine. But perhaps you would consider my son, let him spend some time working here and you will see the Pendragon linage is worthy of...” _this pathetic zoo._

Merlin jolted when the blond leapt out of his seat:

“Father!” The young man gasped, disbelief washing through him, he almost choked on his tea!

“I'll send him round to work with you for a while, and when you're convinced, we can talk business then”

Balinor was about to protest “I don't think so” when the older man interrupted him.

“Wonderful, see you some other time” the man growled, storming out, his thick black coat flowing gracefully behind him. It took a moment for the younger man to register his father storming out, but soon we was running after him, but not before slamming the china cup onto the desk in a hurry.

After a few seconds, Merlin could hear the car hum to life, disappearing into the distance, leaving silence behind. Merlin looked at the tea untouched by the petrifying man, now cold and going stale.

Merlin took a moment to inhale the situation, glancing at his father who was shaking his head. Truth be it, the Pendragons didn't need this zoo, there's many more to choose from. But Uther Pendragon didn't like to be told no. And no was never an option to the rich man.

It seems as if Hell had frozen over and decided to move into Merlin's burning life.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Before the sun even sparkled a ray into Merlin's room, he was up and slipping into his clothes, similar to yesterdays, but with less rips in his jeans. Merlin was sure to brush his teeth, somewhat comb his hair (even though he merely used his own hand) and grabbed a slice of toast. Setting out into the morning mist to see how Ghost and Hallow were settling in. Though he knew they would be fine, Merlin just liked to double check. He promised Percival he would help clean out the aquariums too, as well as check on the Café work. It should be finished today, at least that what they said. And of course, check on the R&A house.

 

It was late afternoon by time Merlin reached the Café to find Sefa, Daegel and Kara inside, arguing over where to place the chairs and tables and where people should order their food from.

“Over here definitely”

“No Kara, it should go there, it makes perfect sense” Daegel contended, moving the wooden table himself.

“What? No- Ah! Merlin! Come to save us?” Kara cheered, Sefa looked up with a smile from the kitchen window and Daegel puffed.

“The girls are ganging up on me again” Daegel complained, which earned him a scowl from Kara.

“I'm sure you'll work it out” Merlin chuckled. They always did, not matter what they thought over, in the end they were friends and worked together to solve their issues. Merlin watched them taunt each other before that familiar, horrid roar invaded their non mechanic atmosphere. Merlin clenched his jaw tight, gritting his teeth in annoyance. _What the hell..?_

Merlin sauntered outside, leaving the three open mouthed as they watched the beautiful black beast outside the window, eyes wide.

“Forget something?” Merlin snapped, coming to a halted stance beside the car, only to falter when the driver looked at him beneath ridiculously large sunglasses, blond hair flowing gracefully in the steady wind. Merlin gulped, making sure to keep the blush that was making its way onto his cheeks in check.

“No” He huffed, rolling those blue abysses of his. “My father sent me here, to work with Balinor” He glared. When Merlin didn't reply, the blond growled in frustration. “I'm Arthur. Arthur Pendragon, Uther's son. Heir of Pendragon entertainment”

 _Oh, I know who you are._ Merlin thought to himself. _Who could forget a face like yours?_

“So, where is he?” Arthur demanded. Merlin finally gained an awareness and stuttered what he hoped was an acceptable response.

“With the wolves”

“The wolves? What is he? Some kind of half human half wolf hybrid?” Arthur chuckled. Merlin scowled, his dark brows coming together.

“You wouldn't understand” Merlin retorted, smirking to himself, though his eyes were still hard and piercing as the metal on a blade.

Arthur _tsk_ 'd. Finding not the least bit of amusement in Merlin's humour.

“Just follow me” Merlin sighed, tugging the ends of his sleeves over his knuckles, licking his lips in habit. He didn't catch Arthur's stare.

Merlin had barely stepped a few feet when he heard the engine. Merlin spun around, a deep glare set in his expression.

“Turn that damn thing off, it'll upset the animals. I'm sure you can managed to walk on your own two feet, your _highness_ ” Merlin barked. Arthur seemed taken aback, clenching his fists as he disrupted the flow of the motor and swung open the door. Slamming it not so majestically behind him, Arthur folded his arms and Merlin took the moment to take in his appearance. Arthur wore a white long-sleeved shirt, a sleek black tie that hung close to his neck and dangled to his navel, inches away from black designer jeans. Brand new, no doubt about it. Merlin marvelled at how the clothes hugged Arthur's muscles in all the right places, leaving very little to the imagination. Merlin gulped again, deciding to stare down at Arthur's black shoes, not suitable for working in a zoo. Converse would have been a far better improvement.

“Lead the way then” Arthur exhaled, gesturing with his hands for Merlin to show the route to the Wolf's Den. Merlin, rather hastily, walked towards the carnivore section, getting strange looks from members of his team. They watched the stranger at his heels with owl like eyes, curious as to Arthur's intention: they didn't know who he was, or didn't care enough to mention a word when the two bodies passed.

Merlin could hear the anticipated squeals and howls before they reached its source. Merlin quickly jumped the four foot wooden fence that separated the visitor's path from the iron fencing. Merlin glanced back to find Arthur following him, on the other side of the wood. _Royal prat._ Merlin thought, bitterness on the tip of his tongue.

As they edged further around the enclosure, Merlin finally spotted his father amongst the pack. As one with the wolves. It wasn't a particularly large pack, just five wolves. But all of them had been hand reared by Balinor himself, and they adored him. As a true pack would its alpha. Merlin watched the way the wolves ran around his feet, how their ears tuned in to his every word, how their soft fur glistened in the light as they panted heavy breaths, so very eager to get at the meat their alpha was tying to a log. Not for the food, no. They were eager for the kill. To act as one as they brought down another so called kill, blood smearing their white, brown and black coats across their jaws and front paws.

Balinor looked up with a smile at Merlin, who gladly returned the gesture. Then his father frowned at seeing the blond man behind him. Merlin bit the inside of his cheek, chewing it as his father came towards them, still in the wolf enclosure.

“He's suppose to be working with you, apparently” Merlin shrugged, knowing how his father's...discussion with Uther, did not turn out well. But neither Merlin nor his father thought he would actually send his son here.

“Ah-huh” Balinor groaned, fingering his beard with the hand covered in the least blood, even though it was dry now. “I've got a hell of a lot of paperwork to do this evening, Its not something that-” Balinor paused, choosing his words carefully “anyone can help with. What have you got left?”

“Need to check on the Reptile and Amphibian house, got some work in there to-” Merlin stopped, knowing all too well where this was going. Balinor lit up as Merlin tried to fumble out some words but none came as his father declared that Arthur could accompany Merlin.

“Yeah, no. I don't-” Merlin stammered, grabbing the ends of his hair at the back of his neck slightly in frustration.

“Great. I'll see you two for supper then” Balinor sang, turning his back to them as he practically galloped away. Merlin glared at his disappearing form. He let out an exaggerated sigh, facing Arthur, the prat of the century who couldn't dress to work in a zoo to save his life.

“I'll get you a jumper...” Merlin mumbled, leaping over the wooden fence, knocking Arthur's side -defiantly not on purpose- as he went.

 

 

“What _is_ this ghastly thing?” Arthur exclaimed, looking at the yellow jumper in disgust.

“What? Never seen a woollen jumper in your life before? You poor thing” Merlin mocked, trying so carefully not to stare as Arthur undid the knot in his tie and laid it on the arm of the sofa in Merlin's lounge. Arthur had said the exact thing when he saw the two seater brown, ripped, very old leather sofa: _“What is that ghastly thing?”_ Merlin recalled. He felt a gentle heat rise in his cheeks and Arthur manoeuvred into the jumper, a size too small, but it was the biggest one Merlin owned.

Merlin could watch the muscles beneath Arthur's shirt all day, but soon the jumper was on and Arthur was standing with his arms folded across in chest in the same arrogant manner as Uther. Merlin glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was late into the afternoon already,Valiant and Will would be wondering what's kept him.

“Make sure you have suitable footwear next time” Merlin sighed, heading towards the door. Merlin was sure he heard Arthur mutter _“there wont be a next time”_ under his breath, but then again, he couldn't be quite certain. He hoped there would be a next time, regardless of the prat he appeared to be.

 

When (at last) they reached the Reptile and Amphibian house, Merlin was already fed up of the grumbling and rolling eyes of the blond behind him. His attitude on even a little bit of dirty work was getting on Merlin's nerves to say the least. He almost turned around and shouted _“just shut it already”,_ but had the decent mind to refrain himself.

The R&A house was a reasonably large one storey building, with intricate hallways aligned with vivariums fitted into the walls and a few bigger tanks coming out of the walls for the heftier species. Half of the house was cascaded in darkness, with special lights designed for visitors to press to see the creatures, but to ensure they were not disturbed at the same time. The other half was bright with many a window fixture on the ceiling to allow natural light in. Some of the house was warm and humid, other parts were hot and dry, depending on the inhabitants.

Arthur was complaining about the humidity before they were even fully in the amphibian area, more specifically the frogs, which Arthur looked at distastefully. Their bobbing throats and wide, dark eyes imitating Arthur.

“Don't like animals much, eh?” Merlin joked, his grin wide.

“I've never been one for slime” Arthur grimaced.

Merlin came to a sudden stop, slowing turning to face Arthur.

“Slime? These guys are not...slimy...” Merlin choked out, shocked at his ignorance. Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow, disbelieving.

Merlin scoffed and felt for the keys in the pocket of his jumper, which jangled with an echo in the walkway. Merlin keyed the lock to one of the larger vivariums in the wall. Arthur peered over Merlin's shoulder, intrigued. Their bodies close enough to feel the heat radiate off one another.

As Merlin fumbled in the vivarium for the creature, Arthur leaned closer, getting a peek at a lime-green blob wobbling in Merlin's cupped hands. Arthur's knee pressed ever so lightly against Merlin's hip, which was quickly removed when Merlin spun around, a large frog in his grasp.

“African Bull Frog” Merlin explained, tickling the amphibian's stomach with the tips of his fingers as the creature rested abutting next to Merlin's jumper. Merlin nodded for Arthur to stroke the animal.

“Hmm, yeah, um no?” Arthur stuttered, though he made no effort to move away. Their stomach's close together, the only thing separating them, a frog and a few inches of empty space. Merlin licked his lips and cocked his head, questioning Arthur's inferior motives.

Merlin's eyes read an annoyed ' _Just touch the frog'_ gaze that Arthur eventually gave into, lifting his muscular hand to place upon the frog, half expecting his fingers to be pulled away with thick, white mucus stretching from them _._ But when all he got was a few particles of dirt, he pressed his fingers against the bull frog's back again. The skin of the frog was a squishy texture, rough and smooth at the same time. Big, round bulging eyes watching as the human petted him.

“Huh” Arthur grunted. “Feels like rubber...”Arthur admitted, squinting his eyes at the frog that filled Merlin's hands, short legs and fat body for storage during the harsh, dry summer's of the swamps. “Kind of looks like a-”

“Don't you dare say cow pat” Merlin scowled, his dark brows furrowed together. Arthur bit back his tongue, and allowed Merlin to place the frog back in with its partner. In shed of new light, Arthur continued to follow Merlin down the slightly darker than would be preferable corridors, until they reach two figures fumbling with the lights in one of the main vivariums that could be circled.

“Valiant, Will” Merlin gestured towards the men. One of them, a muscular man with stubble and a shaved head, was concentrating on the wires connecting to a dangling, orange lamp: Valiant. The other, a young man with scruffy brown hair and childish, chubby cheeks was watching the man intently, lizards the length of one's forearm scuttled around their feet.

The men turned at Merlin's voice, knowing smiles on their faces.

“Hey, Merlin” Will grinned wider, having been able to fix one of the latest light fixtures earlier that day. “We're doing good here, though I'm dying for a coke”

“We'll bring some up for you” Merlin offered, his smile reflecting Will's.

At “ _we'll_ ”, Valiant glanced at Arthur peering at them, a grimace look cast about his face, highlighted from the heat lamp's glow. Valiant knew exactly who the stranger was, and he didn't particularly like the character. He turned away, putting more frustrated focus into sorting the wires. Arthur lowered his gaze at the dismissal, finding a sort of interest in the back of Merlin's trousers. And how sure there would be an interest of sorts.

Just as Merlin began to head out towards the R&A staff room, Will blurted:

“still haven't fed Helios and Cenred though, would you like the honour?”

“Of course” Merlin replied, grinning ear to ear, its what he liked best about coming up to the R&A house. Though Merlin was sure Arthur wouldn't approve.

_Prat._

 

To say Arthur jumped out of his skin and screamed like a little girl as the bats circled his head, was by far the worst understatement of the year.

“Its OK! Its OK!” Merlin squeaked, trying to get Arthur to calm down. “They're not going to hurt you, they're just babies”

“Get them the _fuck_ off me” Arthur demanded, ducking his head when one of the fruit bats took a swing.

“Its your hair, they think its some melon! Just, calm down and-”

“What do you mean- AH!” Arthur ducked once more, manoeuvring to stand beside Merlin, gripping his arm for protection.

Merlin rolled his eyes and held out a handful of fruit which he retrieved from the fridge. The two furry creatures came to settle upon Merlin's palm at once, lapping up the sweet fruit. Merlin arched his head to glance at Arthur behind him.

“You can let go of my arm now” Merlin chuckled, his warm breath caressing Arthur's cheek due to the intense closeness of the men. Arthur's eyes went wide in realisation, and released his grip, deciding to fold his arms in a habit he inherited from his father. “This big one is Helios, and this smaller one is Cenred” Merlin explained. Slowly lowering his hand into a large travel crate for cats -filled with layers of warm blankets, bird seating posts and a giant stuffed toy bat- Merlin slid the baby bats off his palm and let them gobble up the rest of the fruit. Arthur huffed and Merlin couldn't help but suppress a laugh.

 

Far gone six in the evening, Merlin decided to call it a day, his arms tired from cleaning the fish tanks earlier. That and being accompanied by Arthur all afternoon, the obnoxious essence of the man unsettled Merlin's easy going nature. The pair walked quietly back to Merlin's lodge, finding freshly baked pizza settled neatly on two white plates on top of the coffee table. His parents most likely ate without him, even he didn't expect to be back at- Merlin glanced at the clock- eight in the evening. Perhaps he shouldn't have shown Arthur the small furies- Mithian could talk for the whole of England.

 

“I better head back” Arthur muttered once he finished his last slice of crunchy tomato and cheese pizza. They had ate in silence on the sofa, Arthur on the edge as if he was ready to leave as soon as he could.

“Alright... just don't turn up so late in the day next time”

“That wasn't my fault! The hotel is forty five minutes drive from here” Arthur scoffed.

“And thats an excuse to be late?” Merlin retorted, already regretting the words. He hated to shout, mostly.

Arthur folded his arms and stood, ready to go when Balinor entered.

“You two enjoy the pizza? Hunith made it especially”

Both Arthur and Merlin murmured a “ _yes, thank you”._

“Going already Arthur?” Balinor asked, raising a brow.

“Well its late and I still have to drive back to the hotel and-”

“Why don't you stay the night- Merlin has a spare room and I'm sure we have some clothes for you to wear. You can always collect your stuff tomorrow morning and stay here until your work is complete” Balinor challenged politely. Merlin was about to protest eagerly when his father gave him a shrug. “Makes sense, doesn't it?”

“Umm, yes, I suppose so...” Arthur admitted after a moment, scratching his chin in thought. “Where can I keep my car?”

“Park it in my garage, no problem” Balinor replied quickly.

“I'll just go get it then?” Arthur proposed, waiting for a reply, he didn't fancy a shouting from Merlin again. No matter what intriguing emotions rose from him when he did.

Merlin nodded and watched as Arthur took tentative steps outside, only to come back in, a small blush on his cheeks.

“I can't remember where I left it...”

Merlin huffed and hauled himself out of the chair, glaring at his father as he slid past Arthur, leading the way into the cool breeze of the hushed night. The stars twinkled in the unpolluted air, the clouds of rain a distant memory.

“Its a pretty big place- you can't exactly blame me for-”  _ forgetting how to get back to my car,  _ Arthur began to defend, but Merlin cut him off.

“Of course not”. It was a stark remark, which sent Arthur back a few steps in his arrogant pride. He rolled his eyes at Merlin's fast-paced form hurrying along the crunchy path. 

Arthur took the opportunity to see how the soft, slightly curling ends of Merlin's dark hair, glinted ever so calming in the natural light of the moon and galaxies far off in the distant, light-years away. Each star unique, respected in its own right. And in that moment Arthur realised that although Merlin was his own individual, he was still connected to every member of his team, to his family. And Arthur came to the conclusion of exactly what it was here: family. That was sure in the way each of them interacted with one another. It was strange for Arthur to imagine family, not being of his own blood. But there it was, right in front of him, a galaxy with many stars. A man with many friends. A place of family, not in blood, but in mind. In heart.

And he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The sleek sides of the car had been left unscathed, shadowed by the Café and the darkness of the cool night's breeze. Within ten feet of the car, Merlin stopped and gestured for Arthur to continue. Giving Merlin a sideways glance, Arthur keyed the car open and shifted into the driver's seat, sinking into the soft leather. Making sure the roof was up to block the breeze, Arthur pressed some more fancy buttons to start the car. But when he didn't find Merlin next to him, he looked to the side to find Merlin slowly rotating to head home.

Quickly winding down the window, Arthur called out to him. Merlin turned with a startled expression written clearly across his face, emphasising his pale cheek bones.

“No point in you walking back” Arthur shrugged, though Merlin wouldn't have been able to see the action through the dim glass. Like a deer in the headlights -though it was really just him in the light of Arthur's humming car- Merlin made no effort to move, so Arthur continued, a little frustratedly. “You getting in the car then?”

Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but shut it in better thought, coming out of his trance to trudge to the shiny door of the car. Opening it carefully, as if it was a newborn chick, Merlin slid into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him, keeping his head down. This was far from his area of comfort or expertise. Merlin fumbled with his seat belt for a moment, and when it finally clicked into place, he let out an incoherent sigh. Arthur studied his form out of the corner of his eye, trying ever so hard to keep his thoughts on the path back.

Arthur noted the way Merlin's foot bounced nervously on the black carpet, causing his leg to jitter from the vibration. Merlin's hands were clasped together in his lap next to his shaking thigh, and for just a moment, Arthur wasn't watching the road.

“You missed the turning” Merlin announced. Snapping back to reality, Arthur cursed _'shit'_ and revolved the car around into the side path. The car causing heavy crunching sounds from crushing fallen leaves, twigs and thin shards or gravel. “Just here” Merlin pointed out the open garage door. Arthur parked the car with ease and halted the engine at once. A deep silence settled between them as they sat, ever so still, in the delightful (yet ever so noisy) car. The garage was aligned with shelves and boxes alike, paper work and tools. Dust had settled upon many a surface, relics of Merlin's childhood scattered amongst boxes of bills and exchange files.

“So...Busy day, am I right” Arthur laughed, attempting to make conversation. Merlin scoffed and jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Arthur quickly went after him, not daring to get lost between the intricate plan of the zoo, even if Merlin's house was only round the corner. It definitely wasn't because he worried about some of the animals getting loose in the middle of the night or anything and eating his bloody corpse. Definitely not. “What did I say?” Arthur proclaimed, jogging to catch up with the youth.

Merlin came to a sudden stand still and turned to face Arthur.

“You have no idea what _hard work_ is, do you?” Merlin contended, his face scrunched in annoyance. To him, Arthur was just some inherently rich guy, with no idea what a decent day's job actually entailed.

“Yeah, well, that's why I'm here, aren't I?” Arthur growled, hating the way Merlin thought he was an uneducated child, when he was older and yet, was he anymore experienced?

Merlin huffed, and rolled his eyes.

“I'll get you some clothes” Merlin said finally, defeated, his posture relaxing. Arthur sighed and followed Merlin into the lodge, closing the door effortlessly behind them. Merlin was already at the top of the stairs before Arthur even took the first step up, and when he finally finished his short hike, Merlin was no where to be found.

Arthur craned his neck as he heard delicate shuffling noises along the wooden floorboards. The hallway was dusty but clear of obnoxious items. Only a few square tables scattered the path, with a home phone on one, a vase on the other, and finally a lamp on the last. The walls contained four doors (Merlin's bedroom, the spare, the bathroom and the storage room). The door to the storage room was on the left as you would come up the stairs, while Merlin's was at the very end of the painting aligned walls of the hallway on the right. The other doors half way on each of the long corridor walls up to Merlin's. In front of Arthur, however, was a large, Victorian styled window, its painted edges black and crumbling. Not that it ever bothered Merlin.

Arthur watched Merlin appear from his room, cradling a decent sized box that read _'old clothes'._ Though Arthur had a feeling they hadn't ever been Merlin's.

“You can stay in this room” Merlin nodded to one of the doors. “Bathrooms there” he gestured to the other. “Goodnight” Merlin announced, handing Arthur the box and strolling -rather quickly- back to his room.

In the confinements of the spare room, Arthur settled the box onto the spacious desk and sat on the end of the single, white bed. It was a small room, that could only fit a steel bed, wooden desk and chest drawers, but it would do. Not as near as nice as the hotel he was staying at, but at least it was free. Not like money was an issue though, far from it. And yet... Arthur sighed, digging into the back of his jeans to find his smart phone, eager to call Leon, though the battery was threatening that luxury. After a few buttons and a silent moment of gentle humming, the phone sprang to life with the sound of Leon's voice.

“Arthur, hey. How are you? Kind of late, isn't it?”

“Yeah, I know.” Arthur exhaled, falling onto his back into the soft mattress and quilt. “Sorry”

“Arthur, apologising? Ha ha. No worries, I was just watching TV. Hows the thing your dad forced you to do going?” Leon laughed, the chuckle a warm welcome to Arthur.

“Shit. I mean, not terrible. But its a lot of literal shit.” Arthur grinned, laughing along with Leon.

“Haven't made you work too hard, then sire?”

“I guess not...” Arthur paused. “I ended up being late though and Merlin got right pissed. Not that it was my fault but- Well now I'm stuck in the spare room. And its not as if I could say _no._ And, gods, Merlin is such an arse. But. I've learnt some things I suppose and-”

“Whoa. Arthur. Deep breaths” Leon mocked, that only man that would dare do such a thing. “Spare room? Merlin? _Learning?_ This some kind of cruel joke? My sympathies for you my league.”

“Real funny, Leon. Its not all bad though” _not that I would admit it to Merlin._

“Course not.” It was Leon's turn to pause. “Just don't be, well...”

“What?”

“I don't mean any offence, its just...”

“What is it?”

“Don't be a dick”

“When am I ever?” Arthur gasped. It was his turn to frown.

“Well there was that one guy when-”

“OK, I get it...” Arthur huffed, fiddling with the bottom of the golden jumper.

Leon chuckled, but after a moment fell silent. “Come back in one piece, Arthur. Its not the same without you”

Arthur sighed. “I will. As if this place could ever break me”

The blond couldn't even begin to understand how wrong he was.

 

 

 

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Arthur awoke with a start, darting his eyes to assess the situation, barely a second later and the door was creaking open to reveal devilish dark hair. Merlin. It all came back at once.

“Bathroom's free... If you wanted to shower before breakfast or anything...” Merlin explained softly, only poking his head round the corner like a dog. A small blush made its way onto his pale skin at the site of Arthur's bare torso peaking out from under the covers. All smooth curves and sharp muscles, light, golden hairs aligning his chest. Merlin gulped.

“Oh, um, thanks” Arthur squinted, rubbing his eyes. When Merlin made no room to move, he had to ask: “What time is it?” while yawning heavily.

“Seven...Well, just gone-”

“SEVEN?” Arthur yelled, eyes wide. Merlin frowned and stepped further into the room already fully dressed in clothes similar to the day before.

“There's a lot of work to do, so seven it is. You should be happy, I let you have a lie in” Merlin ridiculed.

Arthur let out a broken laugh, _of course._ He thought.

Merlin exhaled deeply and shut the door, making his way downstairs to make a check-list for the day. Grabbing a scrap piece of paper and an end bitten pen, Merlin began to scribble down chores.

  


  1. _Check meat stock- how much left? Check new stock delivery status w/ Balinor_

  2. _Giraffe posts- what's happening with them? Talk to Gwen & Lance. Get Percy to check delivery status on new posts._

  3. _Clean out tigers for faecal sample- check with Nim/Freya on behaviour (are they settling?)_

  4. _Help Gwaine & Mordred w/ cleaning primate houses._

  5. _See if Café interior is done- food stock- whos sorting it?_




  


Merlin sighed at the list. Work was never over, and he was sure some extra things would be added onto the ever growing list, but then again with another set of hands (regardless of them being Arthur's) surely that would speed things up? _Probably not._

After sitting patiently on the sofa for just under an hour, Merlin frowned at the non existent form of Arthur next to him. _What's taking him so long?_ Merlin asked himself, smacking his lips together while twiddling his thumbs. Eventually, Merlin hauled himself to his feet and quietly walked up the stairs, not as if to catch the blond out, he just generally had a light footstep. Like a rabbit, his mother would always declare, as if it was ever so amusing.

Turning the corner Merlin made down the hallway, and seeing the bathroom door ever so slightly apart, he peacefully pushed it open. Albeit he was barely a foot in the small room when he came to a startled halt, mouth gaping in a way in which he would surely regret later. In front of the mirror stood a slightly damp Arthur, grey towel hanging loosely around his hips, ending just above the knees so the trail of thick, slightly tanned thigh could be viewed by Merlin's wide, frantic eyes. Arthur's hands were in his hair as if brushing it into amazement, and when he caught Merlin's face in his reflection, he turned to meet his gaze in narcissistic burden. Arthur opened his mouth to say something about Merlin's gaping, luscious mouth, but thought better of it. He needed to stay on the dark haired boy's good side.

“Hurry up” Merlin spluttered, twisting on his heel, a deep blush set on his cheeks at he thought about the way he could see the beginnings of darker, golden hairs peeking innocently from the top of the towel, the beginnings of Arthur's-

Merlin shook his head, slamming the bathroom door behind him in blind panic. _This is not the time to be thinking about Arthur's groin!_ Merlin scolded himself, his blush extending to his ears.

Merlin continued to wait -more patiently- at the bottom of the stairs, eager to get out into the cooler morning air. Merlin took a glance at the paper list and thought he might as well talk to his father to calm his...nerves. Yes, that's what he'll do.

  


  


Arthur finally managed to shuffle into some scruffy Doc Martins, ripped jeans and a very warm, golden jumper. Keeping a short sleeve t-shirt underneath, Arthur felt prepared for the day, as long as it didn't mean he had to touch shit of any sort. He was sure he would have many 'adventures' to tell Leon by the end of the week. And on the very bright side, following Merlin allows Arthur to take in his gorgeous demeanour, not that he would say it out loud. His soft skin, sleek bones, carefree, lanky legs, strangely strong arms. Not to mention Merlin's plum lips that Arthur has watched him lick far too many times already. And, _gods,_ those eyes that Arthur could envelop himself in.

“Shit” Arthur muttered to himself, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. He was well aware that Merlin was only nineteen, and even if he was only four years older himself, he couldn't help that imagine he would be taking advantage of Merlin if he made any move. Yet again, Merlin had a startling attitude and many a witty comeback as a great wall of defence. Arthur wasn't sure if he would be able to break down those walls.

But, why would he _really_ want to do that? Surely he was just missing his friends from Law university, and it being the summer after his graduation, they were doing their own thing, as Arthur was doing his. He couldn't be the prince of the grounds any longer, he couldn't have everyone straining to listen tohis every word, he couldn't be the centre of attention, as much as Arthur wished it. What have I got myself into? Arthur sulked to himself.

  


  


“Don't worry, Merlin. I've sorted it, shipments going to be here this afternoon” Balinor explained, shuffling a pile of paper within his hands.

“That's a relief” Merlin sighed, already relaxing. One thing to cross off the list. “This can't keep happening though: they were late last time too!” Merlin exclaimed, remembering all to well how he had a go at the driver. Its not as if Merlin was an angry person, far from it. But when it concerned his family or the animals, it was _personal._

“I know...” Balinor shrugged, taking a long sip of his tea. Both men turned at the sound of the office door opening to reveal a blond figure. Arthur, of course.

“Ready?” Merlin quizzed, raising an eyebrow- a faint blush on his cheeks.

Arthur nodded and avoided Balinor's hesitant stare.

“Lets go find Percy” Merlin mumbled, drifting out of the office, Arthur gingerly close to his heels.

  


Merlin was used to working in somewhat peace, only conveying thoughts when discussing enclosures or the animals. So when Arthur kept questioning: _“Whats in there? Is that dangerous? My father would be furious if that guy was messing around...aren't you suppose to tell him off? Is it much further? How much work is left to do? What the_ fuck _is that? Is that...Is that shit on my footwear? Great, now what am I suppose to do? Can I go clean it off? Wheres the hose?”_ Merlin was grinding his teeth together as if there was no tomorrow, like sandpaper on a chalk board, his mouth tired, from not kissing Arthur (as if) but from answering his questions as calmly and collectively as possible. So when Merlin finally burst and snapped a little too harshly at the _'posh prat'_ he couldn't help but feel a hint of guilt as well as relief at the gloomy silence that followed Arthur about the rest of the day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Small glances at the blond behind him was all that was conveyed between the two during the early hours of the afternoon. An uneasy silence had nudged its way into their presence, infecting the other keepers. Or maybe Merlin was just being moody and his friends decided it was better to stay clear. Except for Gwaine: _of course_ he would be the one to try and break the quiet while cracking an unamusing joke. At least Arthur found it distasteful.

Gwaine poked Merlin's arm and muttered something strangely close to his ear. Arthur stiffened at the loud laugh that was emitted from Merlin's previously pursed lips. It was cheery and _damn sexy,_ in Arthur's opinion none-the-less. And that caused the blond to question what the hell the man had said to cause such a sound come from Merlin's sweet vocal chords, not that he should care- but he did. Maybe that was his problem. Yes. Almost definitely. Arthur growled under his breath ' _what am I doing?'_ he asked himself, prompting the curly haired man beside him to frown. Arthur recalled the man's name as Mordred.

“Hows the old man, then?” Gwaine teased, elbowing Merlin in his sides.

“Ow!” Merlin joked, earning him a grin from Gwaine as if he had just won the lottery. “Busy” Merlin replied at last. “Like us” Merlin mocked, shaking the broom in his hands for emphasis. Gwaine let out an unmanly snort and continued with his work, his task of cheering up his old friend having been accomplished.

If Gwaine noticed the evil glares Arthur kept casting in his direction, he didn't return them, rather, he smiled at Arthur in response. As if Gwaine had something Arthur didn't. Perhaps he did.

_Merlin._

  


Arthur wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and sighed, stretching his sunken spine as they put the equipment back where it belonged, Mordred staying behind to let the animals back into the cleanliness of disinfected space. Some of the ring tailed lemurs flung the fresh hay about as if it was the most exciting thing in the world as they swung from rope to rope.

“What have you got left to do today then, _Merls_ ?” Gwaine cooed, touching Merlin's shoulder lightly with his finger tips. Arthur stiffened at the nickname, though he wasn't quite sure why. _What a stupid nickname._ Arthur thought to himself, though he knew that wasn't the real reason.

“Need to check on the Café crew” Merlin chuckled, cocking his head to watch Gwaine.

“Ah, I had a peek earlier, looking good in there!” Gwaine exclaimed, gesturing with his hands just how good it was. Merlin laughed at Gwaine's enthusiasm, and shook his head in amusement, a careful grin in his expression.

“I-Uh...We better get going then” Merlin explained, glancing in Arthur's direction. The blond stood with his arms folded, a devilish look about him.

“Alright mate, see you later” Gwaine waved at Merlin's retreating form, who gave a little wave back. Arthur followed vigilantly, the smell of foul caressing his nostrils like burning skin.

“You, um, did a good job in there” Merlin admitted after a moment of stalking the grey path towards the Café. Merlin scratched the back of his neck and slowed for Arthur to walk level with him.

“Thanks” Arthur mumbled, rolling his eyes, arms still folded. Merlin scowled, eventually shaking it off: he didn't want another argument. “What time is it?” Arthur asked, his tone off. He just wanted to know when he could get his stuff from the hotel already. Merlin exhaled a deep huff of warm breath that tingled in the cool air.

“You can go collect your things. I'll meet you back at mine, I still have work to do”

Arthur was about to protest, or even just ask if he needed anymore help, but Merlin was at least 10 feet away by then, and still marching on, so Arthur let it go.

  


  


The relatively warm atmosphere of the office was a welcomed difference for Merlin from the chilli breeze outside the four walls. Merlin slumped into the leather chair while stripping off his jumper.

Balinor had already talked to Daegel about food stock by time Merlin arrived there, the Café practically complete. It was a sure relief for Merlin to know that everything was fitting into place, like the tiny pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, even though it could never be finished- one piece was missing, and that involved the lack of funds that had begun to haunt them.

Like the spirits of a broken land, they could never truly perish, for they were woven into the very fabric of the earth: money was woven in that very same way. You can never escape it, for it is all around us. Perhaps that's why Merlin found it so hard to sleep (and stay asleep) at night recently. That and the not so mysterious blond _prat_ that seemed to infest his thoughts, and sometimes, even his once innocent dreams _._

Merlin allowed his eyes a moment of closure, drifting in and out of light sleep, head tilted back, mouth slightly ajar. Merlin wouldn't admit if there was a bit of drool there too. Slowly, he allowed his thoughts to be consumed by the memories of his childhood...

“ _Daddy, what's that truck doing?” five year old Merlin asked, ears too big and cheeks too round, tugging on his father's trousers._

“ _They're bringing us_ _some new friends, son”_

“ _What kind?”Merlin quizzed, eager to know more about the mysterious creatures in the back of the van._

“ _Meerkats” Balinor replied, looking down fondly at his little boy._

“ _Mer-cats?” Merlin tried to pronounce, feelings its strange syllables on his tongue._

“ _Yeah, Mer-cats” Balinor chuckled,touching his son's shoulder lightly as if he was the most precious thing in the world: he was- still is._

Time was a blur when Merlin awoke, blinking his eyes in a blurry daze. He wasn't sure what awoke him from his sweet slumber, but he knew it most likely due to the heavy footsteps above, echoing in the room. Merlin rubbed his eyes with as little effort as possible and yawned, stretching his neck to chase off his stiff muscles.

After a second Merlin thought it was time to get up and grab something to eat- a bagel perhaps, with thick, creamy cheese melted into the roasted wheat.

“Suppose I should get dollop head something too” Merlin muttered under his breath, slouching into the kitchen. It was a small room consisting of all the basic, white and metal essentials. The floor tiled with tiny black squares, each cold with no body to warm them. You could probably stand on one side and stretch your arms out, and the width would just be a few inches longer than that. It wasn't as if Merlin was in the kitchen much though, so he had no issues with the homey room, if slightly stuffy.

“This is the smallest kitchen I've ever seen!” Arthur exclaimed from the doorway. “One couldn't even swing a cat in here!”

Merlin huffed, fiddling with the plastic bag containing the bagels: “good job we don't permit _swinging_ cats around then”.

Arthur frowned and folded his arms like Merlin had witnessed too many times already, emphasising the fine muscles of his biceps through the thin grey shirt upon his flesh.

“Did you want something to eat?” Merlin mumbled, glancing unwavering eyes at the blond.

“Sure” Arthur shrugged, bringing his hands to rest in his front trouser pockets as he leaned against the doorway, an almost devilish look cast by his demeanour. Merlin all too dramatically got out a pair of ceramic plates and knives, clanging them onto the side in modest deception. Arthur grimaced at the gentle scraping of ceramics touching and if Merlin relished in that a little bit, he didn't care.

“What did you want on it?” Merlin chimed, laying out two bagels on each plate.

“Salmon” Arthur answered, sighing a little, as if answering Merlin was such hard work.

Merlin let out a laugh, earning him a dark frown from Arthur. When Arthur still didn't seem to understand, Merlin decided to explain himself.

“As if I could afford freshly caught smoked salmon” Merlin mocked, shoulders hunched as he began to sprinkle cheap cheese onto a sliced half of each bagel, an almost embarrassed smile plastered on his face.

“Oh” was all Arthur replied, having no idea what else their was to say. Where he came from, they could afford anything, Arthur could have anything (except a relationship it would seem) it would be improper if they couldn't have their every desire. Arthur realised that was what got him into this mess, even if it _maybe_ was for the better. Maybe Arthur could have something that he truly wanted here that his father would never allow back home. Perhaps. Perhaps not.

“Here” Merlin smiled, handing Arthur a plate of melted cheese bagels. Arthur's stomach began to rumble, even if the food was a little greasy. Merlin took his own plate and brushed past Arthur to settle on the couch, their shoulders brushing ever so slightly, individual warmth mixing- but for only a second. Arthur shook his head to deter any sinful thoughts and followed Merlin like an awkward doll coming to life for the first time: as if the action of following another was so strange for Arthur it could be compared to such a strange image.

Arthur grunted as he leaned into the not very comfy sofa, finally letting his muscles relax one by one, taking a bite out of the surprisingly delicious food Merlin had made him. Somehow, that made it more tasty than if he had made it himself- or it could have been because the act resembles home in some quaint way.

Merlin brought his knees up towards his chest in one swift motion, balancing his plate expertly between his stomach and legs, toes curling around the edge of the seat. Arthur's legs lay apart, draped somewhat over the rough fabric of the settee. If Merlin was to do the same, their limbs would touch and for some reason that gave Merlin a sickly, butterfly feeling deep in the pit of his belly.

The only person Merlin really connected with when settled down in front of the broken television (that Merlin could not recall ever working) was Gwaine, and it was no where near as terrifying when their hands would brush or their legs entangle lazily in the dark room. They were the closest of friends, the two of them and Lancelot (whom seemed far more interest in the sweet, caramel skinned Gwen since the couple had met) Arthur being a stranger whom Merlin had a whimsical attraction to: he was not in the state of calm when Arthur was mere inches from his burning flesh.

“I've put my things in my- uh, the spare room...”Arthur stumbled, taking his last few bites of the soft bagel.

“Okay” Merlin replied, leaning forward to place his own plate on the coffee table, causing his shirt to rise up a few centimetres at the back. Arthur took in the small expanse of smooth, pale skin and the beginnings of a delicate spine, but as soon as the skin was revealed, it disappeared just as quickly when Merlin shuffled back into his previous position. A quick thought of running his tongue across the soft skin had Arthur shifting in his own place on the sofa, embarrassingly uncomfortable. Arthur felt suddenly hot under the confinements of his thin shirt, raising his hand to touch the back of his neck firmly, feeling the heat bubbling below his skin.

“I'm going to have a shower” Arthur proclaimed, rising up from the sofa quickly to place his plate atop of Merlin's before sauntering up the stairs. Merlin gaped, bewildered by Arthur's unanticipated declaration- not that it was a problem. Just that if Arthur was expecting hot water, he would get a nasty surprise- he needed _some_ warning before hand to ready the hot water, but if Arthur wouldn't wait for Merlin's reply, he sure as hell won't go shouting it from the sofa.

Five minutes of staring blankly at the ceiling, listening to the heavy foot steps and the gentle sound of running water, Merlin finally decided it was time to wash up- that is, until Arthur's booming voice beckoned:

“MERLIN!”

Rolling his blue orbs with a smirk across his face, Merlin -completely not on purpose- began to walk up the stairs, leaving the plates emerged in fairy liquid. Merlin shook off the amused look upon his face before he nudged the bathroom door open, though he couldn't help the way the corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly in hilarity.

If it was a case of Deja vu, Arthur didn't show any recognition of it as Merlin stood before him, staring blatantly at his cold, damp chest, towel clinging tightly from his sharp hips to muscular thighs.

“Yes?” Merlin questioned, looking the blond up and down while he would have something to blame his actions on- such as Arthur's state of icicles practically breaking off him from the freezing shower, why would someone not stare? Its very strange! Maybe that wasn't such a great excuse. Merlin quickly looked up into Arthur's eyes, which seemed not the least bit merry. “No hot water?” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

Arthur huffed a strand of golden hair out of his face, folding his arms like a comfort blanket.

“I'll make sure there's some for the morning...” Merlin finally sighed, shuffling awkwardly on his feet.

“Fine” Arthur exhaled, gazing at something very interesting by the far wall.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and turned away to finish the dishes in lonesome peace.

While Merlin cleaned, Arthur washed his face and body with a wash cloth by the sink, cringing at the cool water, thankful when he was somewhat clean and definitely dry, warmer, but still as isolated as a polar bear seeking shelter across the snowy plains.

Arthur tried to phone Leon when in the comfort of Merlin's spare room, but with no reply he settled with placing the mobile into his pyjama pocket and slinking downstairs.

Merlin lay sprawled out on his back across the sofa, one leg hanging off the front of the settee while the other was bent at the knee, supporting an A5 pad Merlin was frantically writing in, punching in numbers into the calculator in one hand while the other was consumed with scribbling down the information.

Merlin hadn't noticed Arthur's appearance until he look up at the thing that seemed to be blocking his light. Merlin smiled up at Arthur's frame and picked up his feet to nestle in the middle of the sofa so Arthur could sit down properly.

“I really wish your TV was working” Arthur admitted a moment later. Merlin chuckled and said something about not needing a TV which Arthur couldn't quite make out.

“Read a book” Merlin shrugged, gesturing at the tall book shelf hidden in the corner.

“I don't read” Arthur huffed, glaring at the dark haired man next to him.

“You _should_ ” Merlin emphasised. Arthur reluctantly got up to inspect the books, all frayed covers and yellowing pages.

“Which one?” Arthur quizzed, running his fingers along a few.

Merlin thought for a moment before replying: “White Fang, Jack London”.

Arthur scanned the many books and pulled out the right one carefully, skim-reading the blurb before he decided it was decent enough to read.

  


Before he knew it, it was gone twelve and he was exploring a world so much further than beyond his limited imagination. In a world of shivering heartache and desolated loneliness, and suddenly. _Suddenly_ something inside him just _clicked_ and he never felt more alive.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late update, I had my first A-level mocks, so I've just had to slowly write this chapter :) Enjoy! And for anyone else out there studying, good-luck!!

_Tap Tap Tap._

Arthur awoke from his blissful sleep from the surprisingly cosy couch. Gentle droplets of rain were dancing against the windows, creating an eerily echo like that in a cave.

_Tap Tap **Crunch**_

Arthur turned, startled, to find the man introduced to him as Gwaine, leaning against the far wall by the kitchen, consuming a round ruby that was an apple.

“Didn't mean to scare ya” Gwaine smirked, purposefully talking with his mouth full of the sweet fruit.

Arthur glared, discreetly darting his gaze around the room in an attempt to find Merlin.

“Shower” Gwaine voiced, his foot against the wall as if he was preparing to sprint at any moment. Listening attentively, Arthur could pick out the gentle drumming of the shower amongst the rain. “Good book” Gwaine acknowledged, nodding towards the fallen book on the floor. Frowning, Arthur clutched the story and returned it to its rightful place, feeling Gwaine's eyes boring holes into the back of his head all the way.

While Arthur and Gwaine were having a silent medieval showdown, Merlin was taking the time to enjoy solitude in the warmth of the shower. Sleeping curled up on the sofa all night definitely did nothing for his spine, it ached, and yet march on he would.

When Merlin decided he had better get out, or rather, when the water began to become cold, he took a moment to watch his own eyes stare back at him in his reflection. How his dark tufts of hair stood out as he attempted to dry it, how his milky skin just had that _edge_ to his that made him seem more closely related to Dracula than a man who spends his days outside. And a man he was, that he could tell, from the fine line of muscles along his stomach, trickling with dark strands of hair, or the curve of his forearms from lifting bails of hay or bags of meat.

He found himself comparing his body to that of his friends, though he knew he shouldn't. How could he live up to the obnoxious muscles of Percival, or Lancelot's soft mop of hair that never seemed out of place, or even Gwaine's unnaturally charming grin or stance? Merlin shook his head, looking back up, two eternal rocks of unwashed beauty that almost _glowed_ the most brilliant of blues. Merlin smiled to himself, wondering if maybe he had a chance of finding happiness in another one's arms: provided that they could deal with the whole zoo thing he had going on, of course.

Arthur felt Merlin's presence before the gentle foot steps behind him. He turned away from Gwaine with a half hearted smile.

“Morning, Arthur” Merlin grinned. “All ready?”

“Yes” Arthur exclaimed, trying his best to contain his joy about leaving _dear_ Gwaine behind.

“Good- we're going on a trip!”

“A trip?” Arthur tried not to sound relieved, he could do with a day off from picking up shit. Although he was sure he couldn't have been here more than a few days, but it felt like weeks.

“Yeah, its a little fundraiser me and Gwaine do every year in the town centre for canal day- we bring some of the smaller animals like the Meerkats, Binturongs and a few of the birds”

“You...and Gwaine?” Arthur arched his brow in question, shifting his head to look to his side where Gwaine had formed out of the shadows. Merlin nodded, oblivious to Arthur's outrage. Before Arthur could protest however, Merlin was already out the door and walking away like usual, unlocking the dirty 4x4 out front.

“Come on then” Gwaine teased, slapping Arthur on the back in amusement. Arthur clamped his mouth shut as soon as he realised it was open and clambered into the vehicle between the two men, with Merlin at the wheel. Merlin seemed to drive with ease, even with the animals secured in the open back of the truck in sparkling clean crates, which was more than Arthur could say about the car. It was a smooth drive out of the zoo, passing by some of the keepers Arthur was beginning to recognise. Arthur questioned how long Merlin had been driving for to know when to avoid all of the bumps and cracks in the road. He almost stopped himself, and yet he stilled asked:

“Are you even old enough to drive?”

Merlin seemed taken aback, caught off guard. He didn't look _that_ young, did he? Merlin squinted his eyes as Gwaine merely smirked out the window, chuckling quietly to himself as Merlin sternly replied:

“I'm _nineteen_ ”

Arthur mentally face palmed himself as he blushed, internally screaming at himself for being such an idiot. Now Arthur felt more awkward about his legs being pressed up against both men.

“Right, sorry” Arthur grumbled, never meeting Merlin's expression.

A strange, distorted sound startled Arthur, before he realised it was Merlin laughing, cheeks tight and eyes gleaming in gaiety. The blond stared wide eyed at him, much like a dear in the headlights, and all of the sudden, all three of them were laughing like maniacs. Sure, Arthur probably considered that Merlin should be focusing solely on the road, but, it felt so _good._ As If for a moment, they were all suspended in time: gleeful and _free_.

 

Merlin was the one to notice the subtle changes. It had been over a two months since Merlin first met the blond haired prat who could never lift a finger to any dirty work. Who would turn green at the smallest hint of cleaning up shit, regardless if that excrement came from some of the world's most endangered species. But Merlin noticed, the little, tiny changes in body language, or the way Arthur laughed, the way he _smiled._

Merlin _knew_ something had completely wrecked Arthur's soul, tore it down and macerated it into pieces of dust, and rebuilt it into a shining, golden dragon with a heart of warmth...or at least that's how Merlin saw it. Maybe his imagination had got the better of him. Never the less, Merlin took in the way Arthur slouched over the couch, toes digging under Merlin's thigh, or when he would curl up, nose in another book Merlin would have recommended, dirt smeared cheeks from that morning, ruffled hair from the monkeys. Merlin took in the way his lips pursed when he would attempt to argue with Merlin, trying so hard not to laugh as that surely wouldn't help in supporting his point. How his eyes were always so bright and _sharp_ first thing in the morning, as if he couldn't imagine being anywhere else, as if he would never _want_ to be anywhere else. And how his cheeks would always rise a little higher when Merlin was the one to tell the joke.

How his cheeks would blush if Merlin leaned a little too close when whispering softly. How Arthur always took a little longer if Merlin was the one to use the shower first. How Arthur would cough if he caught Merlin changing, and how he would never meet his gaze when that occurred, there, that blush again.

As if Merlin was any different.

 

 

“Arthur? Is that you? Thank the lord, I thought you were dead!” Leon exclaimed down the line. Arthur paced his room in amusement.

“Of course I'm not dead” He chuckled, shirt swinging in his hand. He had been in the middle of changing when his mobile went off for the first time in weeks. Merlin would probably kill him knowing that he had just left it plugged in all this while- wasting electricity and that. In complete honesty, Arthur had forgotten about the world outside of the zoo, frankly, Merlin and this place had become an enormous part of his life.

“You haven't rung me in ages, I thought one of the lions had got you!”

“Don't be silly- Titus and the girls are-”

“God, Arthur, you even know the _names_ of the animals?” the way Leon said it made his stomach sink, as if what he was doing was _wrong._ “Its been almost three months since your dad made you go to that crappy zoo, I thought you finally cracked or something!”

“Its fine. I'm fine” Arthur pleaded, pacing the room more energetically. He couldn't keep still.

“And what about that Merlin bloke?”

“Hes-” Arthur had to pause. What could he say? Merlin was _great, awesome, smarter than he ever expected, endearing. Sexy._ The only creature that could put heat behind his eyes. Arthur shook his head and leaned against the desk. “Merlin's alright, not as bad as I thought he would be, hes not that annoying anymore”

_Creeeak._

Arthur's gaze snapped up towards the crack in the open door. Merlin stood there, a grim smile plastered on his face, tea in hand: for Arthur.

“Sorry... its just...um, your tea” Merlin spluttered, stepping in only to place the silver mug on the desk before practically galloping out.

“Merlin wait! I- Leon, I'll call you back”

“Arthur no-”

Arthur cut Leon off, dropping his mobile onto the desk before sauntering after Merlin, who was already half way down the stairs and making for his coat.

“Merlin- wait! I-”

“Just popping out to see Gwaine, got some paper work for the baboons to do” Merlin rushed, swinging into the cool fabric of his waterproof.

“Merlin. I didn't mean what-”

“I'll see you in a bit-”

“I can help you with it, I want to he-”

“Wouldn't want to annoy you with the crappy zoo paperwork now, would I?” Merlin barked. Arthur's eyes widen: _could Merlin hear Leon?_ He thought, taking a step forward to stop Merlin from walking out the door.

“Merlin, just wait, hear me out” Arthur begged, hand on the door firmly in place as Merlin tried for the locks.

“Let me out, Arthur! I've got work to do!” Merlin hissed, teeth bared against his clenched jaw, dark eyes...wet lashes.

“Merlin...Merlin... _Merlin_ ” Arthur spoke, words getting softer until the anger in Merlin's face dissipated, replaced by a world full of sorrow. “I'm sorry” Arthur whispered, leaning closer to Merlin until they were mere inches apart. Merlin refused to look at Arthur, focusing on the tiny scratches on the door.

“Why did you say it?” Merlin asked, voice barely audible.

“Because I was scared...” Arthur admitted, keeping to the same, soft tone.

“Of what?”

“Of saying what I really thought, of how my friend would really react” Arthur cringed, knowing it was silly and petty of him.

“Tell me” Merlin whispered, breath hitting Arthur's face in warm bursts.

“Hmm?”

“About how you really feel. About me” Merlin brought his eyes to meet with Arthur's, swarmed with a concoction of emotion.

“I don't think I can” Arthur sighed, hand slowly dropping to his side.

Merlin closed his eyes, face creased in hurt.

“Maybe...Maybe I could show you” Arthur breathed, watching Merlin's face intensely as his lashes fluttered apart, watching Arthur just as intently. Arthur leaned forward, just slightly, glancing once between Merlin's eyes, and his lips. He waited, just for a moment, until Merlin leaned in too, meeting Arthur in the middle for a slow, heart burning kiss. Sweet, simple, and everything either of them could have ever hoped for.

Arthur was the one to pull away, faintly, barely feeling Merlin's breath that he thought he stopped breathing for a moment. Until Merlin opened his eyes that had closed during the kiss, and he _smiled._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something like this so its all new, so just bare with me while I juggle writing with my A-levels! :D
> 
> Let me know if you spot any mistakes!!!!!
> 
> Leave a comment- let me know what you think! Should I continue? Your thoughts are priceless to me <3


End file.
